


【恐龙战队／Mighty Morphin Power Rangers】【杰森(红战士)／汤米(绿战士)】天生一对

by jiangshanyehan



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangshanyehan/pseuds/jiangshanyehan
Summary: 双向暗恋梗，拉灯肉。每一个蓝孩纸在遇到所爱的蓝孩纸之前，都以为自己是异性恋XD





	【恐龙战队／Mighty Morphin Power Rangers】【杰森(红战士)／汤米(绿战士)】天生一对

【恐龙战队／Mighty Morphin Power Rangers】【杰森(红战士)／汤米(绿战士)】天生一对

 

　　双向暗恋梗，拉灯肉。

　　每一个蓝孩纸在遇到所爱的蓝孩纸之前，都以为自己是异性恋XD

 

　　 ♥♥♥

 

　　斯科特先生赞赏的目光掠过年轻女孩苹果般丰润的脸颊，对儿子眨了眨眼，“①绿色也很称金伯利的皮肤。是吧，杰森？”女孩窘迫的低头紧张的扯着衬衣下摆，棕色的长发轻轻晃动，仿佛受惊羞涩的小鹿，斯科特先生不得不用力压下想去摸头的念头。“爸爸！该走了啦！”杰森上前一步一把拉过好友挡在前面用另一只手不耐烦的推搡父亲，“妈妈在车上该等急了！”斯科特先生瞥向两个年轻孩子②依旧无意识交缠在一起的双手，为儿子终于开窍大感欣慰。杰森从小到大一直是个省心的孩子，但有时候未免省心过头了。不像同龄男孩子那样追逐着漂亮女孩争风吃醋插科打诨耍贱斗狠，他满足于把功课和家庭以外的时间全部奉献给武术、运动，以及社团公益活动。这并不是说杰森是个孤僻内向的孩子，相反他很擅长引人注目并赢得好感与信任，俨然是周围年轻人的领袖，社交方面也没有任何问题，年轻女孩提到他都赞不绝口。然而就到此为止了，仿佛他对女孩子的荷尔蒙魅力没有丝毫兴趣，不打算进一步发展更亲密的关系。

　　现在忧心忡忡的老父亲终于可以放下心了，他假装半推半就被儿子赶出门，窃笑着想，居然是金伯利，原本他和妻子私下都更看好曲妮一些，不过这无关紧要，金伯利也是和杰森从小一起长大知根知底的好女孩，况且……斯科特先生转身满脸笑容的向儿子的准女友挥手，“玩得开心哦！”

　　真是一双漂亮的腿。斯科特先生暗道，品味不错，不愧是我的儿子。

 

　　◆◆◆

 

　　大门关上那一刻，棕发女孩仿佛身体被掏空一样，疲惫的长叹一声，毫无形象的倒在沙发上，把脸埋在靠垫里。杰森愉快的靠过去坐着，“艰难的一天，嗯？汤米？”汤米懊丧的嘟囔：“别提了，我从不知道，当一个女孩子要这么辛苦。真该庆幸拜神出鬼没的菩提兵所赐，金伯利现在很少穿高跟鞋和裙子，不然我简直要重新开始学习直立行走了！”

　　杰森抽走汤米用来遮住脸的靠垫，端详了一下，肯定道：“我觉得你适应得不错，服装搭配比③比利当初好多了。”忽然，他注意到什么，凑近把手伸到汤米唇边蹭了一下，肃然起敬，“你甚至成功涂匀了口红！天哪，我之前都没注意到！兄弟，你真是天才！”汤米不好意思的用手捂着脸：“别打趣我了，要不是曲妮再三强调妆容对女孩子的重要性并自命为老师，我宁愿和哥达大战三百回合也不要学这个。连颜色都是她帮我选的，说是裸色适合新手。你相信吗，女孩子光口红就有几十种色系！”

　　杰森捏着手里的靠垫笑着解释：“大概是比利那灾难性的失败太令人印象深刻了，上次因为搞砸的妆容和烹饪课，金伯利可是罕见的对他发了火。倒是金伯利熟能生巧，早就借口脚踝扭伤推掉了空手道培训班的授课，把【汤米】扮演得堪称完美，足以拿个表演奖了。”他顿了一下，像是回想起什么忍俊不禁，“当然，除了战斗时习惯性劈叉和腾翻那部分。她确实抱怨过你的身体柔韧性不如她好。”

　　欣赏女孩优美轻盈的身姿把格斗与体操合为一体是一回事，脑补了下自己的身体做出金伯利平时的体操动作的样子，汤米情不自禁感到韧带传来一阵酸痛，随后心里涌起一丝不自在的羞赧，他坐起来抢过杰森手里的靠垫再次把脸埋进去，痛苦的抱怨：“我从未如此庆幸至少还有你可以撑起④空手道培训课。代替金伯利去上的插花培训课简直是场灾难！”

　　杰森拿走靠垫扔在旁边，把手扶在好友肩上，关切的问：“怎么了？不是说好了曲妮会帮你圆场的吗？”汤米的脸色瞬间变得古怪起来，仿佛被迫吞下一只活章鱼，并且正顺着食道一路挣扎到胃。他本来也想借口说手受了伤，但假装脚不便用力很简单，假装手不能动就太碍事了。然而想找到一个足以翘掉插花课，又不会影响正常生活且不会被好心的老师强行送到医务室检查，还不会给金伯利日后的生活留下后遗症的病并不容易。所以曲妮自告奋勇解决这个问题的时候，他原本真的非常感激。 然而当曲妮用“那种”口吻俏皮的对学员们说：“金伯利今天不怎么舒服，老朋友来了，你们懂的！”噩梦开始了。姑娘们带着同情和了然亲热地围上来分享痛经的苦恼和卫生棉条的评鉴，这对于一个十八岁的高中男生来说实在是太超纲了，汤米僵硬得如同罗得之妻化成的盐柱，却还要保底微笑敷衍场面。

　　“曲妮一定是故意的！”汤米愤愤不平的哀嚎，伴随着杰森再也憋不住的爆笑，这控诉显得尤为凄惨。汤米前者般瞪视背叛了友谊与信任的挚友，杰森理亏的用手背掩着嘴假装咳嗽，但颤抖的腹肌依旧出卖了他的真实想法。汤米一跃而起扑上去把把杰森压在身下呵他的痒，笑声顿时变成了领惊喘与求饶，汤米不为所动继续大力蹂躏着好友的敏感地带，杰森不甘示弱开始反击，并仗着现在的体格优势轻松的把汤米反压在身下攻城掠地。直到汤米眼泪汪汪的喊停(这实在是旷世奇闻，如果手头有录像机杰森绝对要把这一刻保存下来)，才罢手。

　　“这一局谁得分？⑤谁是那个拥有力量掌控局面的人？绿战士？”杰森的双手撑在汤米头两侧，故意压低嗓子很邪恶状逼问。汤米瘫软在杰森身下，覆了一层细密薄汗的脸红得如同喝醉了酒，棕色的眼睛湿漉漉的显得又大又亮，嫣红的嘴唇有些发肿，胸脯因为之前的挣扎剧烈起伏，温热柔软的肌肤隔着衣物一下又一下蹭着杰森的胸膛，如同小奶猫的爪子软绵绵的挠着。明明是金伯利的身体和脸，但每一寸都散发着汤米不容错人的熟悉感，闭上眼睛都能想象出汤米真正的身体现在该是什么样子，却因为隔着金伯利的容貌新奇得仿佛打了柔光。杰森不禁看得一愣，直到一双柔滑的小手用力抵着他的胸膛，耳边响起少女撒娇一样的声音，“好吧，是你赢了，红战士！现在快起来，你热死了。”他才反应过来，急忙松开桎梏。

　　“我恨魔法！”汤米不甘心的抱怨。杰森轻轻甩了甩头，把前一刻脑子里奇怪的感觉清空，像往常一样伸手邀请：“想来一场真正的空手道比赛吗？”汤米抓住他的手，顺势站了起来，露出这一整天第一个发自真心的灿烂笑容：“乐意之至！”

 

　　◆◆◆

 

　　又一次被重重地摔在地垫上，尽管四肢百骸都酸痛不已，汤米却心满意足地叹了口气，眯起眼享受着久违的愉悦。平时，他和杰森的对练各有胜负，一个动作更有力度，一个身手更为迅捷，现在因为和金伯利意外交换身体的缘故，尽管获得了更为轻盈敏捷的身体，但速度的提高远远无法取消前所未有的体力劣势。但学武的目的并非仅仅为了胜利，克制，智慧，自信比单纯的力量令他收益更多。杰森不仅是一位强大的武者，坚毅的战士，还是恐龙战队集睿智、仁爱与公正为一身的队长，更是他的挚友。他们是一体的两面，殊途同归的相似灵魂，在对方身上看到自己的影子，彼此引起共鸣并弥补不足。因此他是如此热爱与好友的空手道切磋，可惜灵魂交叉移位打断了完美的一切。在学校里，他们六人依旧聚在一起，如往常一样在青年活动中心消遣休憩，但他不可能当众用金伯利的身体和杰森对打，这太反常，太容易暴露了，将来也会给金伯利和杰森带来不必要的麻烦。一开始他并不觉得一切有何不同，习惯性的和杰森黏糊在一起，直到斯戈尔再次企图调戏“金伯利”却被暴怒的杰森黑着脸赶走，一个和金伯利同班的女生半刺半酸地在旁边打趣：“有你的，金伯利！两大校草尽收囊中啊！小心可别玩过火，⑥杰森汤米如果打起来，可没有人能够拦得住呀！”他才惊觉原来在别人眼中，他和杰森远比小队的其它成员更亲密，倘若他是个女生，大概早被默认是杰森的女朋友了。

　　这个新认知吓他一跳，并不是说与杰森亲密有什么不妥，但他总有些说不清道不明的心虚，甚至说服自己为了以后不给金伯利增加困扰，有意识的与杰森拉开距离。但不过一天时间，他便觉得度日如年，没有了杰森的陪伴，仿佛缺少芝士厚底的披萨，徒具其形而无其神。杰森之于他如同空气与水，身在其中浑然不觉，一旦脱离才发现自己有多么依赖。并且他带着一丝隐秘的近乎罪恶的喜悦，觉察到焦虑不安的不止他一人，杰森对他的疏远计划毫不知情前提下，依旧默契的完美配合了他的行动，他们像“杰森与金伯利”应该表现的那样，不再单独见面，只是坐在朋友们中间一起聊天。然而即便隔着曲妮，他也能感应到杰森压抑着的对和自己更近一些接触的渴求。这真的很难不令人感到骄傲，汤米并非是一个自私或自大的人，但摆脱，那可是杰森！他如同太阳般火热，谁能不喜欢他并因居然能部分私人占有太阳而狂喜呢？

　　忽然一个湿凉的东西飞到脸上打断了汤米的思绪，他本能的一把撩起睁开眼睛搜索偷袭者，视野里，被他私下偷偷打上“汤米所有”标记的太阳举起运动水壶若无其事的摄取水分，汗珠或者是水珠沿着下巴有力的弧线，跃入湿透的背心下敞开的胸膛，勾勒出胸肌和腹肌完美的轮廓，更不用说露在外面的强壮的胳膊。汤米自己也有着广受称赞的运动员和武术家身材，但杰森始终比他要壮一点，当然上天是公平的，汤米也比杰森要高一点。不过现在他被困在金伯利娇小柔软的少女躯体里，从新视角看杰森比往日似乎更高大健美了一些，也更英俊了一些。

　　就在汤米又忍不住胡思乱想的时候，杰森满足的吁了口气，走过来弯下腰把剩下的半瓶水递给坐在地板上的好友，汤米自然而然的边道谢边接过喝了一大口，果不其然是他最喜欢的柠檬口味运动饮料。⑦关于他丢三落四的糟糕记性，杰森从未真的嫌弃过，而他也逐渐习惯了分享杰森的毛巾或水壶之类。并且杰森从此就干脆只带柠檬口味的运动饮料，反正他本人对饮料也没有特别偏好。并不是第一次感受到杰森的善意，但可能是女孩子的身体比较情绪化，汤米把水壶还回去时不假思索的赞叹：“杰森，你真是太贴心了。我如果是女孩简直要爱上你了！”他眼睛亮晶晶的，睫毛如蝴蝶拍打翅膀一样上下忽闪着的样子实在太可爱，杰森忍不住坐下来，轻轻揉摸着他乱糟糟的头发，笑着说：“伙计，你现在就是个女孩，如假包换！”汤米手虚握成拳锤了一下他的胸，说“那我可得准备排队等着和情敌们决斗好争取‘杰森.斯科特的幸运女孩’的冠名权了！”“事实上……”杰森垂下眼帘，又飞快地抬起眸，目光清澈而真诚，“这个位置至今还是空白。所以你完全不必排队。”

　　汤米惊诧的睁大了眼睛，“天，这，这太难以置信了！你是如此出色，我认识的人中如果有一个可以用完美来形容，那就是你。杰森，你是最好的。我听过女孩们私下如何讨论你，她们说你英俊帅气，风趣幽默，勇敢正直，并且……”“并且有点老派的绅士风度。”杰森毫不在意的耸耸肩膀，“我知道女孩子们是怎么看我的，曲妮为我拉过不少红线，她最热心这个，你知道的。都是很可爱的女孩子，我们一起喝饮料，聊天，相处的很愉快。然后就没有然后了。”汤米感到怒火从心中升起，他无法相信有人居然在了解过杰森之后将抛之脑后。大概是他的愤怒过于明显，杰森随即安抚般把手放在他的肩膀上，“不，其实问题出在我这边。我不讨厌她们，但没法把注意力集中在她们中任何一人身上，就好像有个声音在提醒‘哦，这些都很好，但并不是我真正想要的’。尤其是加入战队之后，我更加没有多余的时间浪费在不重要的人或事上。我要的并不是用蹩脚地借口从约会途中溜走去割丽达的怪兽作战时，故作大方的表示‘没关系杰森，我们可以下次再约’的普通女孩。她们善解人意温柔体贴，但并不真正了解我，我也无法信任她们将自己的秘密全盘托出。我想要的不是可以一起腻歪的约会对象，而是心有灵犀，志趣相投，并且可以与我互相支持分担一切的伴侣。”

　　杰森冷静的声调难掩内心的波澜，他以前从未这么直白地坦陈过心声，父母对他空白的感情生活似乎怀着越来越毫无必要的焦虑，少数知情的朋友们也一直热心的为他牵线搭桥。然而他就是始终没有遇上自己的真命天女。并且越来越不耐烦应付相亲一般的约会对象。比起和不熟的女孩闲聊，他宁愿去与朋友一起练习空手道或打球。特别是有了汤米陪伴之后，无论是并肩战斗还是一起温习功课，或一起练武运动，或者什么也不做只是单纯各做各的事时不时聊上一两句，都令他感到前所未有的快乐和满足。尽管他们认识不过几个月，却仿佛默契了一辈子，两个灵魂完美的拼成了一个新的整体，他甚至无法回想起遇到汤米之前自己是如何度过了过去的十八年。他们心有灵犀，志趣相投，互相支持并……

　　忽然仿佛一道闪电照亮黑夜，之前毫无头绪的迷茫找寻都指向一个方向。杰森震惊的停了下来，用仿佛初次见面般的神情重新端详眼前的挚友。顶着少女娇艳容貌，汤米略偏着头，抬起下巴看着他，嘴唇抿成一条线，表示他在疑惑或者思考着什么。尽管身形比以前缩水了一大截，年轻男孩依旧习惯性的微微佝偻着背，以至于不仔细看很难发现他其实比自己要高一点。这是他的挚友，他的兄弟，他的半身，他一直等待的那个人。近在眼前，他却一叶障目视而不见。然后他想到金伯利，粉色战士，体操少女，自己所认识的女性中最杰出最可爱的一位。并且她和汤米似乎彼此间抱有相当的好感，比利甚至还和扎克打赌打赌这对金童玉女会不会在他和安吉拉之前成就好事。

　　杰森感到自己的胃如同吞进了铅块般沉重，又宛如吞下大量石灰和胃酸起了化学反应，剧烈沸腾灼烧。他刚刚才认清了自己的心，却立刻发现已经失去了竞争的资格。我是个大傻瓜，杰森苦涩的想，⑧空手道挑战赛上第一次见面的时候，我就该抓着他不放，管它什么洗脑魔法，兵来将挡水来土淹，这个人就是我的谁也抢不去。

　　他满腹心事难言，只是直勾勾的凝视着汤米，恍若一眨眼爱人就会消失不见。汤米困惑的看向忽然沉默下来的杰森，对方黑色的眼眸闪烁着看不透的波光，又似温柔甜蜜，又似悲伤痛楚，最终他看清那瞳仁正中映着金伯利的影子。霎那间，汤米屏住了呼吸，他似乎发现了好友一个了不得的秘密，而这个新发现令他感到心脏被揪住一般。

　　“杰森……”汤米艰难的开口，“你是不是……喜欢……”杰森的心一下子提到嗓子眼，暗恋对象语气里的迟疑和隐含的不悦如凌迟般残忍，但即将捅破窗户纸又令他情不自禁燃起一线奢望。说啊，汤米！说出那个名字，然后给我你的判决！杰森无声的呐喊，目光灼热的盯着汤米的嘴唇。汤米为杰森的热切感到无明的恼火，于是脱口而出，“你是不是喜欢金伯利？”

　　杰森一下子石化在原地。他觉得自己似乎听到了金伯利的名字，这个词如同玫瑰的刺扎在他的心口，他为自己对无辜朋友的嫉妒感到愧疚，只是为什么汤米会觉得他会喜欢自己的情敌？汤米把他的张口结舌理解为默认，无视着胸口没来由涌出的酸胀，低头避开杰森的视线，说：“金伯利确实是个好女孩，同时也是一位优秀的战士，你们有共同的秘密，也可以互相支持并肩作战……”杰森一刻也无法忍受从爱人口中听到更多对情敌的赞誉，他打断汤米，“不，我喜欢的不是金伯利！而且，”他强忍着嫉妒道，“我知道金伯利是你的女朋友。”

　　“什么？”汤米惊讶的叫出声，胸口无名的酸胀不治而愈，但被杰森当成金伯利的男朋友，似乎又引发了他新的不快。“我确实对金伯利有过好感，她对我也是。但我们并没有走到一起，她也不是我女朋友。”

　　“但比利说看到你们在⑨公园湖边亲吻，就在绿色蜡烛事件之后。”提到那件事的时候，杰森下意识的停顿了一下，仿佛那四个字是毒蛇盘踞在前方威胁要夺走绿战士。尽管汤米从佐藤那里重新得到了绿色能量回归，他也依旧对自己未能及时拿到魔法蜡烛保护汤米感到不能释怀。好友对自己的重视如同一股暖流安抚克汤米地焦躁，他放软音调，解释道：“那时候我们有点分不清对彼此的感情到底是什么，金建议我们试验一下。完事后我们都感觉尴尬，金甚至开玩笑说好像在和曲妮交换友谊之吻。”汤米不自在的偏过头，他并没有说出全部真相。当时金伯利的原话是“感觉好像在和杰森交换友谊之吻”，而当是顺着金的假设他想象了一下和杰森亲吻的样子，惊慌地发现这居然很有诱惑力，毕竟那可是杰森啊！谁能拒绝他呢？

　　“所以我们决定退回朋友的界限，事实上很快我们都赞同这种关系下大家都更自在。”汤米无意识的咬着嘴唇，接下来的话令他本能的感到抗拒，但他找不到抗拒的理由，这让他心烦意乱以至于没有注意到杰森重新点燃并更为炽热的目光。“总之，如果你喜欢金伯利，就去表白，不必顾忌我。祝你好运，伙计，你值得最好的！”

　　“我确实打算对某人表白，世界上最好的那个人，同样是战队队员，与我心有灵犀，志趣相投，相互扶持，但那个人不是金伯利。”

　　“但你刚才明明在看着……”汤米猛地转过头来，却一头撞进杰森温柔又热烈的目光里。“我刚才在看着谁？”黑色的瞳仁如海水泛着波光，中间映着少女娇艳的容颜，但抿成一条线的嘴唇，微微佝偻的背，真真切切投射出汤米本尊从震惊到疑惑到了然到狂喜得神情。杰森眼底的笑意越来越浓，汤米觉得自己都快溺死在那片深情的海里了，他晕乎乎的说：“我一定是瞎了，或者是个大傻瓜。”杰森捧起他的脸靠近回应：“我们都是傻瓜，这也说明我们确实天生一对。”骤然贴近的俊容让汤米的心如擂鼓恨不得撞破胸腔跳出来，他吞了口口水，“我不确定，杰森，如果只是感觉误导了我们，我无法想象再退回那条线，那会把我逼疯的……”杰森淘气的眨了眨眼，用最温柔的语气哄道：“那就试试？答应我，就一次，好吗？”汤米认命的闭上眼，那可是杰森，谁能真的拒绝他？

　　除非那个谁正不巧借用着别人的身体。而违背女性个人意愿使用她的身体做一些私密的事，绝非绅士或武士所为。

　　最后关头被爱人措然推开的杰森懊恼的仰躺在地板上诅咒道：“我恨魔法！”

　　汤米面色绯红，用手背掩在嘴边假装咳嗽，“没关系的，杰森。我们可以下次再约。我记得佐藤说过不出意外的话明天早上魔法就会自然消退。”他弯下腰，像往常一样伸手邀请：“那么现在，想再来一场空手道比赛吗？”

 

　　◆◆◆

 

　　杰森.李.斯科特，红战士，恐龙战队队长，绿战士也就是汤米.奥利弗最好的朋友兼爱人，哼着战队战歌走下扶梯。今天是他们正式缔结恋爱关系暨成功上垒一周纪念日。

　　如果一周前有人说他是个同性恋或者至少双性恋，并且幻想自己最好的朋友的口活，杰森保证会擦对方揍得亲妈都认不出来。而现在，他心悦诚服的承认自己至少是个汤米性恋，并且爱死了汤米的口活，因为汤米确实天杀的聪明学什么都又快又好。当然他也迷恋并充分享用了汤米其它火辣性感的部位，这也是为什么被欲言而止的老爸堵在门口浪费时间时他如此不耐烦的原因。

　　“听着，杰森，我们得谈谈！”

　　“拜托，等我回来好吗？我有个重要的约会！”

　　“我们要谈得正是这个！”斯科特先生的怒火再次死灰复燃，昨天在酒吧遇到天使丛林高中青少年活动中心的老板厄尔尼，几杯啤酒下肚，话题自然而然的围绕着老斯科特引以为傲的儿子展开。斯科特先生难耐兴奋的透露儿子终于开始追求心仪对象。厄尔尼也高兴的回答：“那真是太好了，毕竟他最好的朋友汤米都和金伯利是一对了。杰森也不能落后太多啊！”

　　这就是斯科特先生烦恼的根源，他当然知道汤米是谁，那个短短几个月就迅速攀升到杰森好友排行榜首位并高居不下的转学生，和杰森一样是空手道黑带，过去几个月来几乎每天都要从儿子嘴里听到几次“汤米如何如何”“我和汤米如何如何”的主人公。杰森从小到大身边都没缺过朋友，但这个汤米无疑是最特殊的。斯科特先生自己也有过这种莫逆之交，深知这份珍贵的情谊将是一生至宝。也因此不论道德上还是感情上都无法眼睁睁看着杰森与自己最好的朋友反目成仇。

　　“你不能这样任性下去了，杰森！你怎么敢对你最好的朋友做这种事？你会毁了你们关系！不过是荷尔蒙作祟的一时激情，值得吗？”

　　杰森面无血色，但仍然倔强的昂着头回答：“这是我和汤米之间私人的事。我能够处理好，而且我不认为我们有做错什么！”

　　“没有做错什么？！”斯科特先生暴跳如雷，激动的挥舞着手，“你在和金伯利约会！而她是汤米的女朋友！”

　　“噗嗤！”杰森松了一大口气，然后忍俊不禁笑出声来，斯科特怒视着毫无悔过之意的不肖子，杰森拎起沙发上的背包，“爸爸，你搞错了三件事，第一，我并没有再和金伯利约会。”他越过狐疑的父亲，继续说，“第二，金伯利也不是汤米的女朋友。”看老爹犹不服气的样子，补充道，“这可是汤米亲自对我承认的，不信你去问他。”

　　“最后，”杰森推开大门，转身对父亲露出一个邪恶的坏笑，“汤米现在已经是我的男朋友了！”话音刚落他就迅速而用力的关上门，然后大笑着一路狂奔。把父亲最后那句气急败坏的“杰森！！！！！！！”远远甩在后面。

 

 

　　end

 

　　注释(也可以说是安利)

　　① 战队颜色梗，也不知道是谁规定的，某种颜色的战士，不仅制服是这种颜色，便服也是这种颜色。所以汤米想在金伯利得衣橱里找件绿衬衫一定很费劲。

② 恐龙战队S1 33集开头， 杰森和汤米在众目睽睽之下手牵手若无其事的进入校庆表演排练会场  
　  
　 ③ 恐龙战队S1 16集 交叉换位 比利发明的机器出了问题，导致他和金伯利交换了身体，比利不但把自己打扮得很宅，而且化妆乱七八糟，还在烹饪课引发爆炸，金伯利为此发了火。不过金伯利代替比利上电脑辅导课也错误百出还炸了电脑

　　 ④S2 04 厄运之花金伯利开设插花课 S1 52集 二人同心其利断金 汤米和杰森联手搞了空手道培训班

　　⑤ 第五季前传的涡轮电影里，杰森被反派抓住后洗脑，掐着汤米脖子时说了这些话，然而始终没有下死手，反派催他杀死汤米时杰森咆哮“他是我的！”

　　实际上这段剧情非常狗血怎一个乱子了得，此时杰森割金伯利都已退役，金伯利也和汤米分手(据说是和杰森在一起了)，汤米的现女友是二代粉衣战士凯特。反派绑架课杰森和金伯利，汤米带着现女友(和其它队员)去救前女友和基友，结果发现他们已被洗脑。前女友揍汤米，基友揍现女友，前女友揍现女友，汤米上前阻止前女友揍现女友，并企图用感情唤醒前女友，结果基友很生气得掐他脖子却在最后关头不肯听从反派操控下死手，汤米乘机反杀基友然后舍命救基友，最后清醒了的前女友帮汤米一起救下基友。最后汤米和杰森回到天使丛林空手道比赛再次并肩作战赢得胜利，汤米还是和凯特在一起，杰森似乎和金伯利在一起了。(然后几年后官方在其它战队里又暗示汤米最终还是和金伯利在一起。贵圈bg太乱，我还是老老实实吃bl吧)

　　⑥ 恐龙战队S1 56集 鳍尖之上 因为中了滑翔鲨的回旋镖诅咒，汤米和杰森反目，真的差一点打了起来，并且确实没有人拦得住

　　 ⑦恐龙战队 S1 59集 超级突变体 汤米的缺点是健忘，他和杰森对练空手道，忘记带毛巾和水壶，就借用杰森的，杰森也乐意和他分享。

　　 ⑧恐龙战队 S1 17—21集 邪恶绿色，汤米首次出场是作为挑战者在空手道比赛上与卫冕冠军杰森打成平手，两人第一次遇到势均力敌的对手都对彼此留下深刻印象。金伯利也和汤米一见钟情。但随后汤米得能力被丽达看中，把他绑架洗脑，授予绿色能量成为绿衣战士，与恐龙战队为敌并绑架和差点杀死杰森。最后在杰森帮助下恢复心智，加入恐龙战队，并成为杰森最好的朋友。

　　⑨恐龙战队S1 34—35集 绿色蜡烛，丽达用魔法蜡烛企图拿走汤米的绿色能量，杰森孤身闯入试图抢走蜡烛阻止却功亏一篑。于是汤米把自己的能量转移到杰森身上由他代为保管，自己暂时退出战队。(原剧情这一集结尾汤米对金伯利表白，两人kiss确定关系)杰森为此始终心存愧疚(S2 14集 怀念绿色)，之后汤米因为被佐藤注入能量而回归重新成为绿衣战士(S1 49—50集老朋友回归)。


End file.
